


Touching

by DeathPunkin



Series: Blue Blood Dogs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Learning curve, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past, adjustments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue learns that it's okay to open up once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> The second part that I've been meaning to write but just got reminded of.

It started with some training. Just basic speech and some proper actions for each situation. Then it was how to sit, who to scowl at and who to play with. Apparently Blood thoroughly enjoyed games, even more so when he got to toy with people. Blue would stay at home all day, reading through everything. Every report and register was memorized. Blue was beginning to miss his own Papyrus, but was incredibly happy that he didn't have to worry anymore. With him gone, the timeline was broken and no humans would ever pass through again.   
Still, he absolutely refused to touch this world's Papyrus. Every time the other keeled next to him, he was ignored. Every pleading glance, every pouty, begging face, even the times he offered himself on top of Blue's bed. He never touched him to get him to leave, he just summoned a bone or something to threaten him away. Then the other would leave the room with that sad, sad look that he wares so well.  
And it works. For two months, he doesn't place a single hand on Papyrus. Not even the insistence of Blood can change his mind. Sadly, at the end of that time, he enters heat. It's a really bad dominant one because he never relieved those. Unless it was right after a genocide timeline, his brother never let him top. Due to the heat, Blue locked himself away, and decided to sleep through the tender pain of inactivity.  
...which worked for all of about eight hours. His rest was restless and painful until something pleasurable happened. Blue slowly opened his eyes to a glorious sight. This world's Papyrus had his dick deep down his throat and was suckling on it as if it were a treat. His face was blissed out, and his hips were slowly rutting against the bed. It was amazing, but it also filled Blue with anger. How dare he not ask consent?! He growled and slapped him. Papyrus only groaned, which felt so good. So he did it again, and again, and again until he could no longer hold his pleasure. It spilled down the throat of the other, and once he finished swallowing, he looked at Blue with a smile. "You finally touched me," he says with the grin turning into an obscene mess, and Blue guesses that's true.  
It truly was a pleasant surprise, after months of ignoring the existence that only serves to hurt him. "I hope that you're ready to open more of your body to me," he growls, and the other crawls up to hug him.   
"Anything to be useful to you," he whispers into Blue's skull, and then they start another round.  
..........  
It takes a few days of nothing but sex to finally assuage the heat. Then they spend a few more sleeping to make up for the near constant movement and outpouring of magic. Still, they all manage to make it to breakfast where Blood is calmly sipping on tea and eating toast. He spares them a glance. "Have fun?" He asks simply, before taking another bite of toast.  
Before Blue can speak, Papyrus responds. "Yes my Lord," he says with a face that is finally shining with joy. Blood just rolls his eyes at the Puppy like face his brother makes.  
"Good, there's plenty of food, and you two have run of the house for the day," he says before setting the paper down and leaving the house, presumably to attend to guard duties based off of the day and his rather strict schedule.  
Blue finally turns to Papyrus. "So why did you do all of that stuff? No matter how much I pushed you away, you kept coming back," he says quietly.  
He feels firm eyes on him that are filled with a sleepy kind of fire. "Because you remind me of how my relationship was with Blood before he joined the royal guard. He refused to touch anything he liked because our father taught him that those would hurt him the worst," he responds, and Blue realizes that that is true. He had refused to touch this other Papyrus all that for exactly that reason.


End file.
